Melodious Heartbreak
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Bella happens to be on a popular cruise ship, when she is bombarded by memories she wants to remain hidden when she hears a certain bronze haired man play the piano. BxE


P.S. I participated in the Twilight Gift Exchange on Livejournal in the summer and this was my gift for youngxgirlsxhearts. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it! Please review!

_**Gift for youngxgirlsxhearts!**_  
**Title:** Melodious Heartbreak  
**Author:** redrose15  
**Recipient:** Jess (youngxgirlsxhearts)  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Angst, sadness  
**Category:** All human, angst

**Summary:** Bella happens to be on a popular cruise ship, when she is bombarded by memories she wants to remain hidden when she hears a certain bronze haired man play the piano.

**Melodious Heartbreak**

It was truly wondrous how Alice had gotten us these tickets for this beautiful cruise to Alaska. I really needed to thank her immensely. If not for her, I would not have been able to  
enjoy this cruise.

So, obviously, when the date of the cruise was nearing, I was beyond excited. I must have annoyed my significant other Jacob, when I had reminded him every two minutes of the beautiful cruise I was going to. It had irked him just lightly, ever so slightly, that I was going to spend two weeks without him. Jacob had been a bit on the protective side, but I did not mind. It made me feel precious and wanted.

However, those memories were put aside for now as I stepped from inside the cab onto the docking area in front of the ocean. It was just gorgeous! The sun was just setting with hues of pink, purple and orange forming around the sun. The colors were blending into each other as it just warmed up my soul, just looking at the sky. It made me feel so warm. The sun itself was a powerful shade of orangish yellow which enticed me so that I could not turn away. While I was staring out at the sunset, I heard someone clear their throat.

I spun around on my heel, and my smile widened when I saw who it was.

"Alice!"

The look on her face when I ran up to her and squeezed the life right out of her was priceless. She staggered a bit after I released her as finally, she smirked. "So, you're here?"

I nearly screeched in her ear, "Are you crazy? I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Alice smiled as she replied, "Let's go, I can't wait to see the ballroom."

She then walked towards the cruise ship before me as I saw that she was wearing a gorgeous green halter top with beaded jewels on the straps and white capris. On her feet were beaded flip flops which matched her shirt. Her hair was adorned by a white headband. When she waltzed in front of me, I contemplated on what she had said. "Ballroom?"

Turning around, she winked. "Of course you didn't think that I would get tickets to a cruise which didn't let us go dancing, did you?"

My eyes widened at the terror she was leading me into. "Alice!"

***

I was not sure whether or not I was to be self-conscious of what Alice put me in. It was elegant - I had to admit, but I could never see myself in this gorgeous dress. I found myself in a forest green dress with a tight collar, and it was sleeveless. She threw my hair into a messy bun. As for jewelry, I was wearing emerald dangling earrings and a matching heart-shaped necklace. I knew that Alice was trying to doll me up to vie for others attention, but I really did not like it when she did this. I did not ask for any men attention. The only reason why I wanted to come to this cruise was because I was going to Alaska. And cruises are just plain beautiful.

I sat at my table, waiting for Alice to return from the ladies' room. Looking over my shoulder every now and then, I fidgeted in my seat. I was not always the most patient person. I really didn't care for the gorgeous men looking in my direction either. Turning around to give them a glare, they instead mistaken my gaze and they winked at me. I sat there shocked as I spun my head right away. When I did turn towards the rest room, I saw the petite, raven haired woman waltzing in my direction.

"Finally," I managed to mutter under my breathe. Miraculously, she had heard it as she glared at me.

"It takes a woman only so long to look their best...and hot," she replied sweetly, but I knew that she was slightly angry at me for being so impatient. I couldn't help it. I was all alone, and I didn't like that feeling.

I nodded as if I understood, and I turned my attention to the host for the evening. However, I was slightly envious that Alice did manage to look her best, hot and amazing - all in one package. She was wearing a black baby doll dress and her hair was normal, but the sides were curled up. She wore simple diamond studs and her necklace was a diamond necklace with a stud as well. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Alaskan Twilight Cruise brought to you by Summit Airlines." The host was a tall, cropped haired man who looked like he would want to be anywhere but that stage he was speaking on.

Alice seemed to have gotten the same impression as she murmured, "Nervous much?" I giggled slightly, but I turned noticeably red when an elderly lady shushed me. I mouthed 'sorry' before I turned my attention towards the host.

"Today, you are in for a special performance. This man has only been in the music industry for a few months as he is completing his PhD for Neurology. However, this man is not an amateur. He is a professional pianist from Chicago, Illinois. Welcome, Edward Masen!"

My eyes darted up in shock as I tried to sink in the man coming to walk onto the stage. It had finally sunk in who this man was. I felt Alice's soft hand on top of mine as she squeezed it in reassurance.

I looked up and smiled at her as I nodded. She wasn't sure whether I really felt the way I had gestured to her. I told her to listen to him, while I had the time to think. Graciously complying, she turned her head towards the man who was now seated at the piano.

I knew that he hadn't noticed me. I saw him sitting down on the piano bench as he stretched his fingers and looked at the piano keys for the longest time. It felt as if time had stopped to the point where I had last been with him.

The pain was resurfacing, despite my efforts to conceal them back into the wounds that were deep so long ago. I knew that it was going to be hard for me to see him play without bursting into hysterical fits of tears. He had hurt me, and I never had gotten over it.

I inhaled deeply before exhaling very slowly. Alice seemed to have noticed my deep intakes of breathe as she commented to me, "We can leave if you want to. We don't have to stay here."

I shook my head, "That's nonsense. I'm fine." When her eyes spelt skepticism, I reassured her, "Really, I'm fine. Just listen."

I managed to do what I had told her and waited for him to start. It had felt like eternity before his fingers hit the keys into a melodious sound. My eyes widened as I realized what he was playing after it had been in a few measures.

"My lullaby," I whispered to myself in horror. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice gazing at me sympathetically as she knew that my lullaby was still my most prized possession.

I felt the memories flush back into my mind as the lullaby progressed. The way he would hold me in his arms, the way he would shower me with affection, the way he said I love you. It was all fresh now, and it hurt to be reminded of these buried memories. Yet, I felt rejoiced listening to my lullaby once more - even if it wasn't directed towards me. It felt soothing, and calm and - loving.

Before I knew it, the memories I had relived seemed to be over, as the last notes were played of the melody. It had slowed down until it was to a full halt. He sat there at the piano bench for a while, staring at the piano, as if he was not sure of what to do.

Finally, he managed to stand up as he bowed. His eyes seemed to scan the audience and when his eyes caught mine, his eyes widened. He quickly murmured a "Thank you" before rushing off the stage. I couldn't believe it! He still felt disgusted to be in front of me. He felt disgusted to see me. Just as he had been when he had left me.

I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I whispered to Alice that I needed to use the restroom. She nodded as she knew that she could not come with me now as I needed some time along. After standing up, I rushed towards the hallway that led to the restrooms. When I was in the hallway, I leaned my head against the wall as I closed my eyes. This was way too much for me to handle.

"I can't believe it," I murmured to myself.

"You aren't alone." I flashed my eyes open when I saw him towering over me. He still looked the same. The same man I had fallen in love with so many years ago.

I didn't know what to do or say for the longest of time before I managed to mumble, "Hello."

"Hello, Bella. How are you doing?" Edward replied to my mumble.

"Good, and you?"

"Fine."

The conversation seemed to die at that point before I said, "I need to be going, so..."

When I started to turn away, he grabbed my hand. I looked around and saw his eyes gazing intently at me. His eyes seemed to be full of -- pain?

"Yes?" I managed to reply after being immensely dazzled by him.

"What happened to us?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did we break up, Bella?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he joking? "As if you don't know."

"I don't."

"You broke up with me! And now you are asking why we broke up?"

He looked hurt, and he hung his head as he muttered, "Yes."

I shook my head in disbelief, before I turned away. "I need to be going."

He finally snapped out of his trance as he yelled, "I want to start over."

"Edward..."

"Please, I need to be with you. You are all that I dream about at night. You are all that I think about during the day. You are all that is in my heart."

"I can't..."

"Why?" His face looked incredibly hurt as he tried to understand what I was trying to say.

"I have someone." I trailed off as I absentmindedly brushed my ring finger.

He looked at my ring as he looked deeply hurt. "Oh, you have moved on. Like I told you." He closed his eyes before kissing my forehead. "Hope you find happiness in what your future brings you."

And then he was gone.

I stood there for what seemed like eternity before I fell onto the floor. I stared out at space. I didn't know what had happened, but I didn't like it. I put my head in my knees before I started to sob. And I knew that now, all I could do was sob.

THE END


End file.
